


To the Victor…

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	To the Victor…

"You fucking stink, Potter," Draco said as he turned on the shower.

Harry grinned and pulled Draco away from the water, pressing every inch of his still sticky, sweaty body to Draco's. 

"No sense getting clean only to get dirty again," he said then dropped to his knees. He took Draco's cock into his mouth, loving the swell of it as Draco became fully hard. Harry toyed with his sac before moving his fingers behind and pressing a fingertip to Draco's entrance.

Draco groaned and widened his stance, hands tangling in Harry's wild hair. He rolled his hips forward and Harry took him all the way into his mouth, water from the shower splashing against them but doing nothing to get them clean.

Harry inhaled Draco's scent—now quite strong after their match—realizing how much he loved it, more so than when Draco was freshly bathed and perfumed. His own cock in desperate need of attention, he pulled off Draco's.

"What?" Draco said, looking down and Harry grabbed his hips and turned him around. "Fuck," Draco added when Harry parted his arse cheeks and laved across his hole. Draco pressed his hands to the tile wall and canted his hips back while Harry licked his arse, the tip of his tongue pushing inside.

He slipped a finger in, then another stretching Draco just enough. 

" _Accio_ bath oil," Draco finally said and Harry stood just in time for Draco to hand him the bottle. 

"Ready for me, are you?" Harry said, pouring the oil into his hand and then slicking his cock with it.

Draco looked at him over his shoulder and smirked. "Just stick it in me, Potter, before I change my mind."

"Can't have that." Harry pressed the head of his cock to Draco's entrance and slowly pushed, inch by glorious inch into his tight heat.

"Christ, Draco," Harry ground out as he finally felt the last resistance give and he was fully seated. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips to Draco's shoulder, taking a moment to let them both adjust.

When Draco rocked his hips, Harry rolled his forward and established a lazy rhythm, enjoying each and every thrust into Draco's body. He knew Draco would let him know when he was ready for more. 

_The slap of skin. Running water. Soft grunts and urgent moans._

"Harder," Draco murmured, clenching his arse around Harry's cock and Harry wasted no time, gripping his hips and fucking him hard. Draco reached down and began stroking himself.

Harry was close; he felt his bollocks tighten, the curl in his belly ready to explode. Grabbing Draco to him, he spun them into the spray of the shower. Draco yelped then cried out, water streaming over them as Harry pulsed into Draco's clenching arsehole, his spunk sliding thickly toward the drain. 

Leaning forward, Harry laid his head against Draco's back, his racing heart slowing and his cock slipped free.

"Rematch tomorrow?" Draco pulled away and stepped more fully under the shower.

Harry smiled and followed him in, looking forward to getting another chance on top. "Definitely."


End file.
